Wanted & loved
by boomer4ever
Summary: One night, Boomer decides it is best to just leave his brothers. One less problem to deal with, right? Well, one person comes along and changes all of that, showing Boomer that he is wanted and loved. Oneshot R&R! New title!


A/N: Hola, everyone! How are all of you? Good? Well, that's great! Now, this has been driving me insane, so I finally decided to do it! Here is a Brick and Boomer oneshot! By the way, I'm thinking about doing oneshot requests! Yay! So, PM me if you have any ideas! Oh, and the boys are all about 16 now. This story is mainly dedicated to a funny and constant reviwer of my fanfic 'Kill or be killed.' DestinyDreamer911! Thanks so much for all of your reviews! You get a kiss from Boomer! *Boomer walks up and kisses you* Aaawww! So kawaii! Enjoy! :)

* * *

(Boomer's POV)

We just got another beating from those dumb puff's again. And of course, it was all my fault. It's not my fault I have bad concentration! Ever since I was a kid, I've have trouble with staying focused on one thing for too long. Butch started yelling at me when we got back to Fuzzy's shack.

"What the heck is wrong with you Boomer? You blew it for us, again! I swear, I'm surprised your still alive!" Butch yelled. He hated having to save me from those girls. Today, Buttercup was beating me like a punching bag, and Butch had to get a punch to the eye to save me. Buttercup totally laughed in his face.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered, still loud enough for him to hear."Whatever! You've been saying that every time you get your butt kicked, and every time you start to not mean it! I can't believe your sorry any more! Hey Brick, why don't we just kick him out? He's just slowing us down!" Butch turned to our leader, Brick. He was sitting on his bed, looking annoyed beyond words. He looked at me with shame. I looked down at the floor.

"No, because then, he'll get into another mess, that we'll have to clean up." Brick said. My heart sank, and Butch just grumbled and sat on his bed. I sighed and lied down. They always have to save me…

That night, everyone was sleeping. I quietly got up and tried my best not to wake anyone up. I walked over to the door, opened it, and walked out. I flew over to Townsville and walked along the snow covered streets. It was Christmas Eve now. Another Christmas with nothing. I kicked the snow and looked at a shop window and at my reflection. I had a small frame, and was shorter than my brothers. Even though we were born the same day, doesn't mean we're the same height. My bangs were still a little messy, with my same hairstyle from when HIM revived us. I had on a blue short sleeve shirt, and some jean shorts. I was used to the cold, so it didn't really affect me. My body for some reason was less muscular than most boys. Then my hands. My hands looked as they belonged to a pure soul, hands that had never tried to kill someone or cause pain and suffering. Sadly, my hands did all those things. One would accidently mistake me as a girl, if not with a trained eye. That has actually happened before.

I sighed as I kept walking. I couldn't go back to my brothers. They wouldn't care if I disappeared. No one would. I've only been causing my brothers and everyone around me trouble. Maybe if I left, they would have one less problem to deal with. I heard that Citysville was a nice place to live. No one would recognize me, so maybe I could start a whole new life there.

(Bricks POV)

I groaned slightly as I opened my eyes. I looked at my alarm clock. 1:30, it read. I sighed as I tried to go back to sleep. However, something caught my eye. I looked over and saw that Boomer wasn't in bed. I raised my non-existent eyebrow. I walked over and saw a note. I picked it up and read it. Good thing we all learned to read and write. My eyes widened as I saw the three words on the paper.

"I'm sorry… Goodbye." I read quietly to myself. What? Boomer, what the heck are you going to do? I ran out of shack without waking Butch. I ran straight to Townsville to see if he was anywhere doing something stupid.

"Boomer, I swear, if I catch you doing something you'll regret, I'll tear you to shreds!" I said aloud. What are we going to do if Boomer isn't with us? Each member of the team, stupid or not, is important! I ran through the streets, trying to find my blonde brother. I imagined my 'youngest' brother leaving and never coming back, all those times we had fun together, all those memories, disappearing. I shook my head frantically. No! I have to find him! I continued running through the streets, when finally, I found him. That messy blonde hair, the small form of my brother walking slowly in the early morning.

"Boomer!" I yelled. I ran over to him. He was still facing away from me."What the heck is wrong with you? Where do you think your going? Do you know how mad Butch will be if he finds out you went out and died or something? Come on, before you freeze to death." I grabbed his shoulder, when suddenly he turned around quickly and slapped me.

"Leave me alone!" He yelled at me. I held my cheek and stared at him with my eyes wide."Boomer…" I whispered. I noticed that he had tears in his eyes."If you don't want me anymore, then fine! I don't need you either!" He yelled and ran away from me. I snapped out of my shock and ran after him.

"Boomer, wait!" I yelled. I grabbed his arm, but just then, the both of us slipped on the ice covered ground and we fell down together. I was on top on Boomer. He looked at me with half lidded eyes, filled with tears.

"I'm sorry. If I really cause you so much trouble, then I can leave you alone. You never have to deal with any more." He said. He looked miserable. Then I noticed our position, and blushed furiously. I sat up and pulled Boomer onto his knees. I looked at him, and my heart skipped a beat. He was crying because of me. I made him feel unwanted and worthless. I grabbed his shoulders and hugged him. He was surprised and tried to pull away, but I held on tighter.

"I'm so sorry Boomer. Your not worthless or unwanted. I just thought I was supposed to act like that to make you tougher, but that obviously backfired. Boomer, I want you to stay. You're the most important person to me. We have to stick together, and that's what I plan on doing." I said. I pulled away from our hug and stared at his big blue eyes. Those are the eyes that you would no doubt get lost in. We continued to stare at each other for another moment. I leaned in to get closer to Boomer, as he sat on the ground paralyzed. We got closer and closer, then I whispered something to Boomer.

"I love you, Boomer." And with that I filled the space between us. I kissed him gently, as I wrapped my arms around his back. Eventually, Boomer closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around my neck, kissing me back. I've always felt like this for Boomer ever since we were 13. I always shrugged it off, thinking I was just being overdramatic or something. Now I know for curtain that what I'm feeling right now is real. I moaned in pleasure as we shared our moment a little longer before finally separating. Boomer looked at me with half lidded lust filled eyes. His mouth was slightly open, while he was blushing deeply. His hair was covering his eyes a little bit. This was the first time I've never seen Boomer look like this before. My heart once again skipped a beat, as I held him closer to me.

"Brick?" Boomer asked, as looked at him warmly. I smiled."Yes?" I asked.

"I… I love you too, Brick." He said, as I chuckled. I wiped his hair from his beautiful blue eyes as I kissed him once again.

I'll always be there for Boomer. Now and forever.

A/N: So… Cute! . This is my first fanfic with them, so I hope you like it! ^^ This is dedicated to all my fans! I love you guys so much! And not that kind of love! Lol Well, I hope you like it! And honestly, please PM me for fanfics like this! I am now an official yaoi fan. I thought I would hate it forever, but nope! I just like the innocent cute yaoi, ok? It's so dang adorable! Anyways, please R&R! :)


End file.
